


Make Out

by olliolli_oxenfree



Series: amatusparadeweek [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliolli_oxenfree/pseuds/olliolli_oxenfree
Summary: Day one of Amatus Parade Week:
Dorian’s going to make Darrell regret waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on Tumblr [here!](http://fleetingshadowdm.tumblr.com/post/146227057336)

_A matter of pride,_ Dorian had called it. This was showing off. Dorian’s hands dug into Darrell’s ass as the mage bit into his bottom lip and _tugged_. The sensation brought a moan to Darrell’s lips, which turned into a whimper as Dorian released his bite to bring the Inquisitor’s tongue back into his mouth.

This was _nothing_ compared to the few shared kisses they’d stolen time for in the past. At risk of sounding too much like Dorian himself, this made the rest of them seem positively _chaste_.

Dorian rolled their hips together, and Darrell groaned when Dorian’s cock rubbed his through the layers of clothing. Of course Dorian chose then to separate with a self-assured smile crooking his lips. “I think we shall leave it there. I do believe you are a man of your word.”

Laughing at the very elegant “Uh huh,” Darrell managed in response, Dorian turned— _oh Maker_ that tent in his robes was pure _sin_ —and disappeared down the steps. The sound of the door closing barely reached Darrell’s ears before his fingers were tugging his lacings open.

Right fist, not the left. He may do many things frowned upon by the Chantry, but profaning Andraste’s gift would not be one of them. “Come on, they’re _strings_. Who _designed_ these—ah!” He braced himself with one hand on the desk and began jerking his fist along the length of his cock. No time for fancy finger work or teasing touches, he just needed to _get off_.

Darrell bit the collar of his sleepwear, unwilling to admit to himself just how much Dorian’s kiss had left him a drooling simpleton. Of all things it was the memory of the mage’s cocky smile, lips swollen and lopsided, that made Darrell spill across the side of his desk with a gasp.

He took a few deep breaths to steady himself. Tucking his dick away, he knelt to clean the mess. At least none of it had gotten on the paperwork meant for his advisors. A flush rose to his cheeks as he considered just how little it had taken Dorian to reduce him to such a state. He hadn’t had such little control over his urges since he’d been a teenager. Though, it might have been for the best that he hadn’t taken up Dorian’s offer. It saved him from having Dorian be the one to point out his stamina problems.

And now he’d have to contend with a Tevinter mage completely and irrevocably confident in his ability to turn the Lord Inquisitor into a bumbling fool with little more than a snap of his fingers.

Darrell stood with a sigh and straightened out his clothing. This was going to be a _long_ indefinite.


End file.
